nightinthewoodsfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Hartley
"BORN 2 LOSE COUNTRY TRASH PROUD DRUMMER SK8 AND DESTROY SK8 2 CR8 BOUND FOR GLORY" - Casey's away message Casey Hartley was a resident of Possum Springs. He played drums in a band with Gregg, Angus, and Mae. Some time after Mae left for college, Casey went missing. His friends believe he hopped a train and left town, but his parents put up missing posters across town. Personality Casey seemed to have a wild streak, regularly partaking in 'crimes' with Gregg and Mae before he disappeared. The cultists who knew him determined that he wouldn't do much and that he wasn't of much use to the town; deducing that he wouldn't be missed by many. Appearance During Mae's conversation with Germ and a crust punk called Angel, Mae tells Angel that Casey was orange and slightly taller than her. On his missing poster, it is stated that Casey was last seen wearing a black hoodie, jeans and black canvas shoes. Background Casey used to be very good friends with Mae and Gregg. He played drums for the band. He was thought to have hopped a train a short time before Mae returned to Possum Springs. In reality, however, he was kidnapped by the cult and sacrificed to the Black Goat due to them perceiving him as someone no one would miss, and a troublemaker. The cult said he was going out to join his drug-dealing cousin in a life of crime, who died in a meth lab explosion, but whether this is true is unknown. Relationships Friends * Mae Borowski - Mae and Casey were very close friends. They used to hang out with Gregg to do 'crimes' together. * Gregg - Casey was very close to Gregg, the latter seeming to be the most affected by Casey's disappearance. Angus reached out to Bea to help fill the spot Casey left in the band. Gregg threatens to shoot a member of the cult after learning what they did to Casey. * Angus - Although he doesn't talk about Casey much, it can be deduced that they knew each other rather well. * Bea - Not much is known about Casey and Bea's relationship. It is likely that Casey only knew her by proxy, and that they weren't very close. * Germ - Casey likely knew Germ, as the latter liked to tag along to watch the band play. Germ stated that he used to ask people that stopped by Possum Springs if they knew anything about Casey. After a while, however, it seems that he stopped asking. Family * Mr. and Mrs. Hartley - Casey's parents put up missing posters all over town after he disappeared. They don't know what happened to their son. However, most of the youths believe that Casey hopped on a train and left town. Trivia * Casey's messenger icon can be found on Mae's laptop. Gregg remarks that he's gone off the grid completely since he disappeared. Category:Minor Characters Category:Night in the Woods Category:NITW Characters Category:Musicians Category:Cats Category:Male Characters